


Harry Potter and the Twisted Path

by Goober826



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Poly, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Hermione, Slytherin Ron, abuse tw, also Snape is an asshole but ends up being a dark mentor for the trio lmfao, based off a tumblr post, dark au, especially hp fanfictions, golden trio poly, i also have no idea how im going to organize books and chapters, i really liked this idea despite how edgy it was, its pretty fucked up, ive just never posted before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826
Summary: Harry Potter is a young boy who lives a miserable life with his abusive aunt and uncle, and a bully of a cousin, Dudley. When he learns he is a wizard, he thinks his entire life will be happier. It isn't until he is sorted into Slytherin with his two only friends, he learns that is just a fantasy. Ron Weasley spent his whole life living in his family's shadow, and is eager to prove himself. Hermione Granger is the cleverest witch of her age, and is ambitious to gain the respect she deserves- despite her blood status.Together, the trio travel down a path that to them seems to be the best option, but is filled with undetectable potions, evil rituals, and dark magic.(Based off a post on Tumblr: http://midnightfuckingmayor.tumblr.com/post/141632484566/im-a-total-sucker-for-fics-where-harry-is-dark )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting to this site, so please understand I dont know much about it and how to organize it. I try to write every night- and most of my works tend to be Harry Potter fanfictions, so I hope this is good! The chapters will probably be longer in the future, but this is mostly an intro, so I hope it works!

The moment the sorting hat was placed on Ron's head, it had exclaimed the same thing it exclaimed for the buck-toothed girl from the train.  
“SLYTHERIN!”  
Harry watched the horror on his red-haired friends face, as he walked over and sat next to Hermione.  
Once Harry was being sorted, he didn't say anything to the hat as it rambled. Soon, it finally shouted.  
“SLYTHERIN!”  
The moment he saw Ron and Hermione’s smiles of relief, the shocked silence around him was easy to ignore. He felt himself grin as he walked over and sat between them. 

After a few weeks, Harry soon learned the truth.  
It wasn't kids bring sorted into Slytherin that made some evil.  
It was the other houses- other people- who made them grow darker and darker. The only two friends he could make were Ron and Hermione- the other two outcasts. Ron’s whole family was Gryffindor- and he had gotten multiple dirty looks from his siblings and less letters from his parents. Hermione, the muggleborn bookworm who seemed to be like a bee living in a bear cave. Neither Gryffindor or Ravenclaw like expected, but Slytherin. The three didn’t need to be made friends through adventures and getting rid of a troll, they were just the only people they could trust.  
There were only two utterly horrible Slytherins Harry personally knew. Professor Snape, and Draco Malfoy. 

“Potter! Granger! Weasley!” Snape spat from across the classroom as he made his way over. “What in Merlin's Beard are you doing!?”  
Before any could answer, their professor snatched a small knife out of their hands.  
“You're dicing the rat's tail wrong! Ten points from Slytherin!” His lips curled in in a sneer. “It's especially repulsing how you all enjoy getting our own house in trouble.”  
He slammed the knife down onto the tabletop, and rushed away to Neville's bubbling cauldron. Draco stared from the other end of the classroom, smirking deviously.  
Later in the day, Harry had been with his two best friends, walking through the corridors. They were simply discussing about their oncoming charms test, when suddenly-  
“Ouch!” Ron exclaimed. A rather large spitball was casted at the back of his head- and soon two more hit Harry and Hermione.  
They all turned around, and discovered two red-haired boys- Fred and George.  
“Hey! Snakes!” Fred called, laughing. George faked a snake hiss at them as well.  
“Shut up.” Ron growled. The twins ‘ooo’d at them jokingly.  
“Is the ickle Slytherin going to start a fight over a joke?” George cooed.  
“Such a shame. I figured Ron would still be cool. Slytherin has changed him into more of a disappointment than Percy.” Fred echoed Georges tone.  
Before Ron was able to reel around and sock Fred in the face, his two fellow Slytherins had to rush away with their freckled friend nearly frothing at the mouth in rage. 

“I'm so done with being treated like this!” Hermione snapped later in the Slytherin common room- pacing back and forth.  
“Yeah! Do they think we want to be in his bloody house!?” Ron agreed. Hermione eyed him harshly.  
“No, Ron! I mean it's not fair to be treated unfairly!” She growled. Ron frowned a bit, and Harry stayed quiet. Hermione continued to ramble. “We need to find a way to prove to them that we deserve respect! I'm not some stupid mudblood! I'm going to make a difference in the world with my smarts!”  
“Yeah!” Ron stood up from where he was sitting. “I want to find a way to rise above my family! Who cares if Bill works at Gringotts and was Head Boy? Who cares if Charlie works with dragons and was Quidditch Captain!? I'm going to rise above them! I'll rise above them all!” He ranted, anger obviously pulsating through him. Suddenly, both Hermione and Ron looked to Harry- who blinked at them.  
“I want to prove myself.” He stated casually. “I want to prove I'm more than a famous kid. I don't want to be the abused orphan who lived. I want to be Harry.”  
His two friends stared in amazement, but then nodded.  
“So it's decided.” Hermione stated. “We're going to rise above and prove ourselves.”  
“Together.” Added Harry. Ron and Hermione smirked at him. 

For quite a while, the three of them worked in their own ways to rise up.  
Hermione spent a while studying books from the library, looking up curses and potions that could be used to her advantage. Multiple times, Snape had caught her eyeing the restricted section.  
Ron focused on flipping through ritual books. He felt reading them in depth was rather tedious, and often felt extremely grateful when Hermione would leave him notes that direct him to the more exciting and darker curses and rituals.  
Harry didn’t know what to focus on. He got drowsy any time Hermione would explain in depth about how she wants to master polyjuice potion making. He got bored when Ron would rant about how he wouldn't be a stupid shadow anymore once he learned how to summon something powerful. He didn’t know how to do what he wanted, until Halloween. 

There was a troll loose. Everyone screamed, and evacuated.  
Everyone, except the trio.  
“We’ve got to get back to the common room!” Rom cried. Hermione groaned and kicked him a bit.  
“Don't you see?? This is our chance to prove ourselves!” She harshly whispered to the two of them. Ron’s eyes went wide, and a large smile grew on Harry’s face.  
So they wouldn't be spotted, they tucked behind a large statue as the rest of the Slytherins passed. They then, soon as the coast was clear, bolted out and around the dungeons in search of the troll(of course avoiding the Slytherin common room in the process). Eventually, they found it wandering out the mouth of the dungeon entrance.  
Silently, the three walked behind it, wands at the ready.  
“Confringo!” Ron shouted, aiming his wand. A large jet of orange fire bolted out from the tip- hitting the troll and causing a loud explosion. Harry and Hermione stared with wide eyes- mouths gaped open.  
“How’d you do that?!” Hermione breathed.  
“Isn’t that spell supposed to be overly advanced?!” Harry gasped. Ron smiled proudly and nodded, obviously overly satisfied with how his curse studying had gone.  
The three looked at the troll- which was now bloody and burnt. Ron gagged at the smell of burnt troll flesh, as Hermione covered her nose. Harry was very sure it was dead.  
Soon, the frantic footsteps of not only Severus Snape, but McGonagall were heard as they approached. Snape drew in a breath that could’ve been a gasp, and McGonagall let out something near to a scream.  
“Merlin’s beard!” She cried. “What- how- what even- EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!”  
The trio stared at her in fear, until Hermione stepped forward. Harry was surprised to see a look of utter fear and guilt on her face- her eyes even tearing up a bit.  
“We got lost!” she wailed, “We were so scared, th-that I ended up tripping over at the entrance as everyone was walking into the dungeons! Harry and Ron were the only ones to stop and help... Before we knew it, the group was gone, and a g-gross, smelly troll was in front of us! It was so scary!” She sniffled and sobbed a bit, rubbing at her eyes. “I-If Ron and Harry hadn’t been there to help, I would be dead…!”  
McGonagall looked at her with disbelief, and Snape narrowed his eyes.  
“...Fine, then. Ten points to Slytherin.” McGonagall stated, who didn’t acknowledge Snape staring at her in utter disbelief. “For sheer dumb luck.” 

When the trio had finally arrived back to the common room, cheers and yells of excitement and amazement from the other Slytherin's had kept them up and happy for a large portion of the night.


	2. Quidditch, Mudbloods, and oH MY GOD A GIANT DOG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you, a Gryffindor?” She sneered. “We can't just march in and see! That's dangerous!”   
> “But if we do find out, and even get it, we could be more powerful.” Harry stated, nodding. Ron nodded as well, smirking at Hermione- who groaned and rolled her eyes.   
> “Fine. Let's all get killed by some monster!” She spat, packing up her books. Harry and Ron smiled at each other in amusement.   
> ————  
> Harry, Ron, and Hermione all learn how to light teachers on fire and deal with racist classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for procrastinating on uploading this chapter! This AU is difficult to write for when the characters were originally very good people who didn't like the idea of killing or rising power over everyone.

Sunlight poured through the windows and into the Great Hall, as Harry poked at his food awkwardly. Ron scowled and nudged him.   
“C’mon, Harry! You have to eat. It's Quidditch today!” He urged. Hermione nodded.   
“You have to have strength if you want Slytherin to win!” She claimed. Harry shook his head.   
“I told you, I'm not hungry.” He stated.   
He had been nervous all day. He had McGonagall to thank for making Snape make him Seeker after the incident with Malfoy, but it was all excitement for playing until now. He hadn't realized how much more bigger and intimidating all the players were.   
“Look, they can't seriously hurt you, Harry. It's against the rules, and Gryffindors are noble idiots.” Hermione pleaded. Ron nodded.   
“Yeah! And if Fred and George hurt you, I'll bat-boogey hex em!” Ron agreed. Harry snorted a bit.   
“You've really been studying your curse book.” He stated. Ron smirked and nodded proudly. Hermione rolled her eyes, and then looked at Harry again.   
“You'll be fine.” She said. Harry sighed, and began to eat some of his breakfast. 

It wasn't fine. 

Everything was going as planned, at first. Harry used the techniques the team had planned, staying up and watching for the snitch.   
….until his broom began to shake and swerve uncontrollably. He held on with all his strength, and by the time people had noticed this wasn't his doing, he was hanging upside-down from the broom.

“It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!” Hermione exclaimed suddenly, looking at where Snape was focusing on Harry- muttering.   
“Jinxing the broom?!” Ron exclaimed, “I knew he was out to kill us! I wonder what curse he's using…”   
“Ron!” Hermione snapped, “Now is not the time to gush over curses! We have to save Harry!”   
“How!?” Ron winced.   
“Leave it to me,” Said Hermione, now stepping down the stands and sneaking over and behind the teachers.   
From what Ron saw, Hermione used a simple flame spell- lighting Snape's robes on fire. Ron smirked in satisfaction as Snape lost eye contact and frantically tried to put out the flames, knocking Quirrell over in the process. 

As his grip was about to give out, Harry's broom had stopped shaking! He mounted back on, and searched around.   
He spotted the snitch.   
Zooming towards it at top speed, Harry attempted to catch it while low on the ground.   
His speeding broom caught a bit of ground, and caused the entire object to flip forward- flinging Harry off and onto the snitch as he yelped in surprise. 

“He caught it!” Shouted Ron in triumph as they walked toward their dorm.   
“Caught it? He nearly swallowed it.” Fred snorted, and George nodded in agreement.   
“He still caught it, though! You're just jealous you didn't win.” Hermione stated, sticking her nose in the air in a mixture of pride and sass. Harry smiled.   
The twins and the trio split directions, going to their own dorms.   
As soon as Harry stepped foot into the dorm, Malfoy shot up from his bed and strode over.   
“Bet you think you're hot stuff, eh, Potter?” He spat, crossing his arms. “Since you're so good at catching gold things, you ought to catch some Galleons for Weasley! Maybe then his family can afford a house without a dirt floor!”   
Rons face matched his hair as it turned red, and he whipped out his wand. Both Harry and Hermione grabbed him by the arms and held him back.   
“Stop being an idiotic git, Malfoy!” Hermione growled.   
“And what're you doing here? This is the boys dorm!” Malfoy sneered, “And besides that, this is a mudblood free zone!”   
Hermione let go of Ron, to which the freckled boy easily escaped Harry's surprised and confused grasp, and he shot a spell at Malfoy.   
Malfoy fell to the ground, and attempted to stand up again, failing miserably.   
“Jelly Legs Jinx?” Hermione asked, smirking. Ron nodded proudly.   
“Let's leave before Snape finds us and decides to give detention.” Harry said, gazing at Malfoy in continuous amusement.   
The three exited the dorms and decided to make their way to Hagrid's hut, knowing it was far away from Snape or anyone who'd give them trouble. That, and Hermione wanted to see if he had and creatures that'd supply good ingredients for potions.   
“Glad ter’ have ya here!” Hagrid greeted, smiling at the three of them as they entered. They all sat down, and the conversation going on was drowned out in Harry's mind as he remembered the previous encounter.   
“Hey, er…from earlier. That...that thing Malfoy called you.” He turned to Hermione suddenly. “What did it mean?”   
“Eh? What did Malfoy call ya?” Hagrid looked at Hermione curiously.   
“He...he called me a mudblood,” she said, and Hagrid gasped. She continued to speak. “I read about it, but it didn't describe much… I don't know too much about what it means.”   
“It means dirty blood,” Ron winced. “It's meant to offend muggleborns.”   
“That's horrible!” Harry gasped.   
“Damn right it is! ‘M sure Malfoy thinks he's privileged jus’ because he's ‘pureblood’.” Hagrid growled.   
“Pureblood?” Asked Harry.   
“Not a drop of muggle blood.” Ron replied, his face scrunched in disgust. “They're obsessed with the idea. They sometimes even go to the extent of marrying people they're related to! It's gross.”   
“I bet Malfoy is interbred, it would explain why he's such a nasty git.” Sneered Harry, smirking. Ron laughed, and Hermione shook her head, the corners of her mouth twitching. 

About a week later, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the Slytherin common room, working on homework.   
“I wish McGonagall would teach me how to transfigure Malfoy into a fish,” Ron growled. “Maybe then he'd suffocate without air.”   
“You'd get in trouble,” Hermione replied casually. “But I do wish Snape would teach us more dangerous potions… They're fascinating.”   
Harry, meanwhile, was thinking about the night with the troll, and Snape's bloody leg.   
Strange, wasn't it? Where would he get that wound? They were busy with the troll, he couldn't of gotten it from there…  
He then remembered Dumbledore's speech at the beginning of the year.   
“Snape went into the third floor corridor!” Harry suddenly exclaimed. Hermione and Ron turned to him with confused expressions.   
“How do you mean?” Ron asked.   
“He couldn't of! It's dangerous there!” Hermione said. Harry shook his head.   
“He was injured when he found us with the troll!” He said, looking at the two of them. Hermione seemed to realize what he was thinking.   
“Whatever's in there, it might be guarding something valuable!” She exclaimed.   
“When I went to Gringotts with Hagrid, he got some small thing that was ‘Hogwarts business’. The vault was robbed the next day… That's probably what's in there!” Harry gasped.   
“We have to find out what it is!” Ron announced excitedly. Hermione scowled.   
“What are you, a Gryffindor?” She sneered. “We can't just march in and see! That's dangerous!”   
“But if we do find out, and even get it, we could be more powerful.” Harry stated, nodding. Ron nodded as well, smirking at Hermione- who groaned and rolled her eyes.   
“Fine. Let's all get killed by some monster!” She spat, packing up her books. Harry and Ron smiled at each other in amusement. 

Sneaking out wasn't easy, especially when a certain blond was always trying to find ways to pick on them and get them in trouble.   
In fact, the moment Malfoy had noticed the three were exiting the dungeon as he went to see what they were up to not in bed yet, he followed them.   
The trio kept walking, reaching the stairs to the corridor, and were about to enter, until-   
“What do you think you're doing!?”   
The three whipped around, shocked that Malfoy had followed them.   
“What do you think you're doing!?” Ron questioned back, grabbing for his wand.   
“Following you! You're not supposed to be out of bed!” Malfoy sneered. Hermione scowled.   
“You're not either!” She sneered in return. Malfoy went pale, and looked to have trouble coming up with a retort.   
“Yeah? Well I'm not going in that banned corridor like you guys are!” He replied finally. “You're going to be in huge trouble!”   
“Not if you don't tell.” Harry finally spoke up, “and I know you won't- because you'll get in trouble for being out, too!”   
Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of a cat meowing.   
All four of them slowly turned their heads, and surely enough, Mrs. Norris was standing below them. She ran to go fetch her master.   
“We've got to hide!” Hermione hissed. Harry swung open the door of the corridor, and ran in. Ron followed, and so did Hermione. Malfoy stood there hesitating, before he ran in and shut the door behind him.   
Wanting to make sure they wouldn't be found, Hermione opened up the nearest locked door.   
“Alohomora!” She cried, and swung open the door. The four ran inside, and shut it behind them.   
“What was that!?” Malfoy whispered, confused over what Hermione just did.   
“It's a spell, Malfoy.” Growled Harry. “You might've heard of them. You're a wizard, you know.”   
Malfoy scowled at Harry, but didn't reply.   
“Okay, I think he's gone…” Hermione whispered.   
“Uh… Guys…?”   
Everyone turned around to face Ron- who was staring at a huge beast. It was a dog that barely fit in the room, and it had three heads.   
“RUN!” Harry yelped.   
The four of them ran out in terror, locking the door behind them with difficulty as the dog barked and snapped- trying to get them.   
They hurried back to their dorms, panting and horrified.   
“What was that thing!?” Ron wheezed.   
“It was a Cerberus!” Hermione coughed. “It must be guarding whatever's down there!”   
“Guarding?” Draco asked, but was completely ignored.   
“That was horrible!” Harry groaned.   
“We didn't get to see what it was guarding, though!” Ron whined. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
“Well, I'm going to bed, before either of you come up with another clever idea to get is killed! Or worse, expelled!” She scoffed, stomping away. Ron raised an eyebrow.   
“She needs to sort out her priorities…”


End file.
